


The Big One

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gaming, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is playing Wii fishing. Against expectations he actually catches something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



"Open it."

"I'm busy."

" _Open it_."

"I'm busy!"

"You're playing Wii Fishing."

"Exactly. Busy."

"You can literally just prop the controller up on something and have the same effect."

"It's the ethics of the thing."

"Cause ethics have always been right at the top of your list of concerns, right?"

"Yeah." A pause. "Actually, you're the linguist. What does ethics mean again?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and threw down the neatly wrapped gift. "Fine. Open it or don't open it, it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that."

At last - and with remarkable ease considering the fight he'd been putting up - Jack paused his game and thrust the controller aside, grabbing up the box and investigating it from every angle.

"Aww, you got me chocolates again?"

"After last year, when you rewrapped the box and gave it straight to the General? No, this time it's something you won't want to give away."

"Exciting."

Jack shook the box now, watching Daniel hard as though expecting him to flinch and try and take it back off him.

"It's not fragile."

"Oh yeah?"

"If it were you'd have broken it by now anyway," Daniel chided.

"You sure I can't break it?" There was a flash of challenge in Jack's eyes that ought to put anyone on the back foot.

"If I say no you'll find a way, so yes, absolutely you can break it."

"You're too smart for me."

"Don't break it, Jack."

Jack investigated the box for a little longer, then shrugged and tugged open the ribbon wrapped around it, snapping it with his teeth when it didn't come off easily. But he didn't keep unpacking it. He lowered his hands slowly, clearly enjoying the way it made Daniel twitch.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You'll like it."

"But what if I _don't_?"

"Open the damn present, Jack!"

Jack grinned, and dug his nails into the paper, tearing it open, and scowled as all he revealed underneath was a brown box.

"You bought me a cardboard box. Oh Daniel, it's just what I always wanted. How did you know?"

Daniel kicked him in the ankle and sat down next to him, reaching over to pluck open Jack's shirt buttons one at a time. 

Jack jerked his elbow in the space between them. "Hey, quit that."

Daniel persisted, so Jack sighed and pulled at the seal on the box, trying to ignore Daniel's eager fingers.

"I said quit it."

Daniel sat back. "You buy me anything?"

"When did I have time to go shopping?"

"Then this is your gift to me."

"I'm playing Wii Fishing,"

"Well I'm sure if you dangle it out there you'll catch something."

Jack lowered the box once again, disbelief in his expression. "Really? You _really_ just said that?"

Daniel shrugged, and Jack went back to opening the box, pulling out the bubble wrap inside and then unrolling it. Finally - out into his lap - fell a candy cane colored vibrator. Which Jack stared at for a while before blinking back up at Daniel.

"You shouldn't have. No, really, you shouldn't have."

Daniel kissed him. "Shut up," he insisted. "You love it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack groused halfheartedly.

"You love it."

"Yeah, yeah." Daniel dropped down Jack's chest, smothering him with kisses, which only prompted Jack to drop the box off to one side, sighing and sinking a little further down in his seat. "Mmm. Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

Jack grinned. "I think I've got a bite." Now all he had to do was reel it in.


End file.
